


Love Letters

by Bloodysyren



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22322119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodysyren/pseuds/Bloodysyren
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 3





	Love Letters

Steve was wandering the halls of T'Challa's palace. An envoy quickly walked up to him and asked him to follow. The envoy said that his friend had been asking after him. He was led to a wing of private rooms and entered a simply furnished room with dark furniture and an abundance of natural light. The envoy left and closed the door behind him. Steve was left standing in the seating area, watching as Bucky stood at the window, his missing arm bandaged in a plain black fabric.

"Buck? How are you feeling?" Steve said gently, taking a few steps forward towards his childhood friend. Steve shrugged out of his dark jacket and laid it over the arm of one of the chairs.

"Alright, I guess. I wanted to see you alone. After everything that happened with Tony..." Bucky broke off with nearly a whisper. Steve joined him by the window and glanced into his face, wanting to brush a loose strand of hair behind Bucky's ear.

He was reminded of that time that Buck had rescued him from that bully in the alley. How smart he looked in his crisp new uniform. Steve felt so small and helpless next to his friend who wrapped a thick arm around his shoulders and dragged him to the future.

"I was so nervous." Steve suddenly blurted out, "I really thought that Tony was going to do something irreparable." The Captain stared out the window, unable to look his childhood friend in the face. He couldn't bear to see the pain there. The crushing internal blows that hammered him over the thought of losing Steve; of Steve losing him.

Bucky turned and rested his head on Steve's broad shoulder, his hair hiding his reddening face, "I know."

Bucky let the back of his hand brush against Steve's knuckles. That simple gesture meant so much. Steve entwined his fingers with Bucky's, leaning his head over to kiss Bucky's hair.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He closed his eyes, trying to suppress all of those memories flooding back: Bucky going off to war, Steve going through the serum procedure, finding Bucky behind enemy lines, their battle against the Red Skull, Bucky's tragic fall from the train...

"Me too..." Bucky mumbled, lifting his head only to receive a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"I don't know what I'd do without you..." Steve pulled Bucky into the circle of his arms.

"What did you normally do when I was gone?" Bucky asked genuinely. Steve chuckled at the memory,

"Wait for you to come back." The Captain smiled at the bittersweet thought. Bucky tilted his head up and glanced into Steve's gentle face, feeling his eyes close automatically as Steve kissed him gently, willing himself to not cry.

*****

"You sure about this?" Steve said, looking concerned.

"I can't trust my own mind. So, until they figure out how to get this stuff out of my head I think going back under is the best thing...for everybody." Buck smiled crookedly, that childish unsure glint coming into his eyes for just a moment. Steve resisted the urge to kiss him one more time, contenting himself with a gentle squeeze of Bucky's fingers.

*****

Steve just bought a fresh ream of stationary. It had his favourite vintage border. He finished the letter, written in his clear delicate hand,

_All my love,_

_Your Steve_

He unlocked the beautiful wooden chest at the foot of his bed and pressed his lips to the paper, sliding the letter alongside the others. This chest was getting full. He might have to buy another one soon. Bucky was going to have a lot to read when he came to.


End file.
